As the World Falls Down
by Angel-o-Darkness
Summary: All she wanted was for him to sing to her, was that too much to ask?  Re-uploaded with hopefully no formatting issues


AN: Mmmyepp people, I've deviated from Pirates for stories for a while. Why? Because David Bowie needs to be my baby daddy. But I suppose I'll settle with writing fantasies for now. Also this is highly unedited and written at 3:30 in the morning when I've been at school all day. Mmmmyepp.

AN: Reuploaded with hopeful success in format this time.

Sarah had decided she had never been more out of her mind in her life. She giggled as she tried (quite unsuccessfully) to make her way up the creaky wooden staircase into her bedroom. She exaggeratedly tiptoed down the hall and into her room before catching her foot on the edge of the carpet, thus face planting on her bedroom floor. Landing with a loud thud and a few expletives Sarah laid there for a few minutes, waiting for the inevitable lecture from Karen. After a few moments of laying their waiting Sarah came to the stunning conclusion that her parents, were in-fact, not home. She rolled on her back and laughed as she remembered. They had gone to a friends cottage, taking Toby along and leaving Sarah here to take care of the house. Sarah's smile got wider as she realized that she could do whatever she wished for the week that they were gone. She could get extremely drunk if she so desired.

If you couldn't already tell, Sarah Williams was completely shitfaced.

Sarah having decided the floor was as good a place as any to stay, laid staring at the ceiling. Unfortunately as the room seemed to be spinning this was making her woozier than anything.

"Everything's dancing" She murmured, before realizing what she had said. She grinned and started to hum. It was loud and off key before belting into a drunken rendition of her favourite song.

" ASSSSSSS THE WORLDDDD FALLLLLLLSSSSSS DOOOOO-OW-OW-. I'LLLLLLLLLLLL BEEEEEEEEE THEEEEEEREEEEE FOR YOOOOO-OUUU-OUUU-OUUUUU"

She burst into drunken giggles. If only Jareth could hear her butchering his song. He'd probably lock her in an oubliette so he could forget about the horrible sound coming from her throat. Thinking about Jareth made her tummy all fuzzy and warm. Or that could be the tequila. Either way this just made her want to see the Goblin King, and have him sing her to sleep. In Sarah's drunken rationale, if she could summon the Goblins to come take her baby brother, she should be able to get the Goblin King to come sing her a lullaby.

"JARREEEEEETHHHH" Sarah called out into the night. Waiting a minute with no response she pouted. But then realized, she only had to ask properly and so she shall receive. Trying to sit up and failing Sarah tried to call him again.

"JAREETHHHHH! COME SING TO ME" Again no response.

"MR. GLITTERY FAIRY PRINCESS, GET YOUR BUTT HERE. RIGHT THIS INSTANT" The third time apparently was not a charm.

Giving it one last shot Sarah came up with the best rhyme she could.

"Goblin King! Goblin King! Where ever you maybe! Get your sexy ass here and sing to me!" After a minute of nothing Sarah sighed putting her arm over her eyes. She supposed she would get no lullaby from the blonde stud tonight. Until she heard the creak of leather boots and a soft tapping beside her head. Flinging her arm away she realized that Jareth was standing over her. She also realized she happened to have the best view in the world at the moment. A lazy smile appeared on her face.

"Ullo Jareth! I see you finally made it!" She said the smile growing wider as he cocked his eyebrow.

"Why dear Sarah, are you laying on the floor" His eyebrow cocked and a smug look upon his face.

"Cause I like tequila. But apparently tequila likes the floor. So here I am" She slurred, and started to pet the soft leather of his boots. "Are you going to sing to me now Jarethhhh?" She asked seeing two of Jareth.

Jareth sighed and hoisted the young girl into his arms before placing her upon her bed.

"And what do I receive in return for this song little Sarah?" His question seemingly baffled Sarah. He wanted something in return? 'Well' thought Sarah, ' I really want him to sing to me'. And then an idea popped into her head.

"I'll give you a kiss in exchange for a song" She declared triumphantly. Jareth had a lazy grin appear on his face.

"Done fair maiden" And then he was hovering over her, one leg firmly between hers, hands on either side of her head, face only an inch away from hers. Sarah sighed, entwining her hand into his blonde hair she pulled him in for the kiss. Desperate, rough, messy and 'Absolutely Perfect' Sarah thought. His one hand moved from beside her head to caress her ribs underneath her shirt and the other to entwine in her hair, his leg grinding deliciously against her. Everything was going well until the world started spinning.

"Unggggggh, going to vomit" Sarah groaned before sitting up. pushing him off and promptly throwing up over the side of the bed. Jareth gave a cross between a disappointed and disgusted sigh.

"That's rarely the response I receive from my kisses precious" Jareth said staring at her. Sarah groaned leaning back against the pillows.

"I like you Jareth, tequila….not so much" Sarah felt something cool against her forehead and opened her eyes to see Jareth's bare hand resting on her forehead. After waving the vomit away, he laid back on the bed pulling Sarah into his side, her head resting against his shoulder.

"You like me, do you Sarah?" Jareth teased petting her hair. Sarah snuggled into his side and scrunched up her face.

"I'm drunk, you can't take anything I say seriously" She pouted. "Sing now please" She demanded.

"As you wish precious" Jareth sighed before singing to her low and steady as she fell asleep in his arms.

_"I'll_ _paint_ _you_ _mornings_ _of_ _gold.__/__I'll_ _spin_ _you_ _Valentine_ _evenings.__/__Though_ _we're_ _strangers_ _'til_ _now,_ _/__We're_ _choosing_ _the_ _path_ _/__Between_ _the_ _stars.__/__I'll_ _lay_ _my_ _love__/__Between_ _the_ _stars._" Seeing her sleeping face he placed a kiss on the top of her head

"_But_ _I'll_ _be_ _there_ _for_ _you-ou-ou__/__As_ _the_ _world_ _falls_ _down.__"_

A/N : David Bowie can serenade me anytime. Seriously.

Also reviews are love!


End file.
